Twisted Hero
by Rhaoz
Summary: Evil is poisoning the once holy soil of Hyrule, and it is poisoning a Hero's heart. The once fair Princess Zelda is left to Ganondorf's mercy and whim, with all resemblance of purity fading away from both land and Hylian. How long will this last until darkness consumes all...? Rated M for violence and later chapters.


_Yo! Some of you guys MIGHT remember me as Twili, or SeverusHermione. Well, I have changed my pen-name one final time and I am considering making a full comeback to this wonderful website. This is a slightly old fic, not a reasonable representation of my current abilities and skill level, however, take it as you will. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN LOZ. _

"How unbelievably pathetic." His dark voice was a taunting purr. "Did you really think you stood a chance against me? Princess, you are truly a fool." Molten orange eyes glittered with amusement. The heavily armored Gerudo approached the shackled female, gruffly grabbing her chin between his thumb and finger. Crystalline blue eyes blazed up at him, thin eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Her skin was smooth, flawless, complimenting the more than average Hylian beauty she held. Pale rose lips pulled back into a snarl, the young woman yanking her chin away with a violent turn of her head. "Still trying to fight when you have already lost? I admire your determination." He towered over her, so naturally he had to lean down to mutter against her ear "Face it, Zelda, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Alone, no." Her voice was dry from lack of moisture. "My wisdom combined with the Hero of Time's courage, however, will be plenty to conquer you!" Her pride and hope flared then. "Will your hero ever figure out the puzzles I've laid down before him without your help?" Ganondorf was then a cold mask of indifference, though his eyes betrayed his annoyance. Zelda paused at that, several emotions flickering across her face. "Will he, without the ever-knowing Sheik, be able to defeat my monsters? To break my barriers?" The man stood back from his prisoner, smirking triumphantly. However, his gaze slightly faultered when she looked up at him, saying a clear, very calm "He will come."

(Present time with Link and Navi)

"Link, what do we do now?" Navi was worriedly bobbing around the man's head. Truthfully, the blond haired hero did not know. He didn't fully realize til now how much they had been relying on Sheik's guidance. The ever-knowing Sheikah had helped them so greatly. Link sighed, experimentally swinging the Master Sword around. Usually, the elusive Sheikah would appear and give them advice when he and Navi were so desperately lost as they were then. Link wasn't giving up, no, but his progress had been effectively paused for the time being. A long sigh escaped his lips as he hefted his weapon, listening to the metallic sound his blade made as it slid back into its sheath. Why was he fighting so valiantly? For the princess, certainly, for the good of Hyrule, but why?

It was something Link puzzled over frequently.

There was nothing between he and Zelda save for some kind of friendship, but was she really worth this extent of struggle and effort? Hyrule was, truly it was, but was he the one to liberate the holy land from the Evil King? He certainly felt he had the ability the do so, but lacked in motivation. Sheik's long disappearance only further dampered his fighting spirit. Link, like many times before, came to the conclusion that he fought because he had to. He was the Goddesses' Champion, it was expected of him. Predestined to eradicate darkness from the land. Fated to restore Hyrule and its leader. A frown found its way onto his tanned face. Why should Zelda reclaim the crown if he is the one saving it?

Link's fists involuntarily clenched. No; he himself would become king, the saviour of Hyrule only deserved that much. He would possibly take the princess as his queen if it so pleased him. It would certainly negate struggle from her over the throne. Yes, that iswhat he would fight for. He would fight for power. Courage was lusting for power, an insatiable lust at that. It was a cruel hitch in being a bearer of the Tri-Force. One became incredibly vulnerable to greed. His heart remained pure for now, though his mind was slowly blackening. Navi was deeply unsettled by the dark expression on Link's face, the angry glint seeping into his eyes. Troubled times, the small fairy knew, were going to become more troubled in the near future.

(Present time with Zelda)

The captured princess had been placed in a fairly nice room. Naturally she was no longer a princess, not even a lady for that matter. Ganondorf just enjoyed taunting her with the honorifc. The room was bare save for a double bed, rug, desk with chair, and a bookshelf. It was grand for a prisoner, honestly. The girl, still clad in her Sheikah outfit, sank down onto the bed. The sleeping furs were soft to touch, and they smelled sweet, freshly washed. She was suspicious of the pleasantness of her cage, but allowed it to leave her mind for now. Sighing lightly, her hands went about the task of removing her clothes and bindings. The young woman folded them neatly, placing them at the foot of the large bed.

Rolling the furs back, she slid under them and rested her head on the downy pillow. Sleep was creeping up on her quickly, having fought hard when Ganondorf discovered her. The very thought of the scuff made her body ache in reminder. Zelda had been sorely beaten, despite her best efforts. That only further made her heart sink. Would Link be able to face what this monster of a man laid out before him? Would the Hero of Time be able to reverse all this dark magic without her help? She couldn't squash a feeling of doubt from welling up in her chest. Her drowsiness ebbed away, opening her eyes once more. Her teeth pulled on her lower lip, fingers nervously stroking the soft furs.

Unbidden, Ganondorf's taunting smirk floated to the front of her mind. It drew anger from her, Zelda childishly punching the bed. The ex-princess sat up, filled with determination once again. She would find some way or another to train, to become stronger. She, Zelda, would find a way to take back her land by herself if need be! "Goddesses... what am I thinking?" her voice was taut, strained, chuckling at her own silliness. "What can I possibly do?" her eyes turned their attention to the Tri-Force symbol on the back of her hand. Her place was to defend her piece, the piece of wisdom. Her role was not to defeat the King of Evil.

No, that was Link's place. It had always been his place, in the stories of old and the story unfolding now. It was a story as old as time itself, why was she worrying? Of course Link would be able to figure this out. He was, after all, the hero. A smile painted her pale-rose lips as she settled back down again. The goddesses were on their side, they had no need to worry at all. Peace would be restored soon enough, all Zelda had to do was keep herself together and calm for Link. She would work on undoing Ganondorf's control from here the best she could, while he defeated his magic outside the castle. The girl didn't even notice how sleep crept up once more, allowing herself to sink into an easy slumber.

(The following morning; with Navi and Link)

Navi darted about nervously as the blue-eyed hero hacked and slashed at one enemy or another. "Watch out!" her voice was strained, weaving and ducking under his reckless sword swinging. "Look, its weak point is right there." Link ignored her wail of despair, content with slicing the simple Moblin to pieces. Navi didn't like this brutal side Link was showing, it unnerved her on various levels. He had just been so angry as of late, with seemingly everything and everyone but himself. It confused her, and it scared her. This wasn't the young, valiant boy she'd met seven years ago. This was a troubled man, and he had slowly built up to this point. Was she doing something wrong? It was a concern that ate at the fairy near constantly. She was losing her friend to this madness of his, and she was helpless to stop it.

"Oh Link..." her frail voice quivered as she settled on his shoulder, looking down at the mess he had made of the Moblin. "What's happening to you?" she whispered, a tiny hand going to gently stroke the shell of his ear. The man calmed a bit upon feeling that, though it was barely even a touch. Navi as herself was tiny, her magic making her appear as a ball with wings; though he knew she truly had a more human figure. "Navi..." his lips parted to admit a sigh, his dark thoughts fleeing for brief moment. No matter what had happened so far, his friend had been loyal to him. His blue eyes closed, just relishing the calm her whispers brought him. However, soon enough, he was back to the steely shell he had become. The fairy faltered when he began striding forward once more, aimlessly plowing through enemies.

The girl sat down on his shoulder, turning her face from the sight of it all. A slow whimper escaped her lips as she hid her face against his neck. "Stop it." Link froze at her command, the monster he had been attacking then long since dead. "It's dead so just stop it." Her face had turned a bit to watch sadly. "Why do you do this?" fluttering her wings, she flew in front of his face. "You're a hero, Link! Not a murderer, not this... this... thing you have become. I know that you have a good in your heart that can't be forced out." her tone was pleading, then drifting up a bit to rest her itty bitty palms on his forehead. "So why do you allow the good in here to be so quickly displaced?" For a moment, she honestly believed she had made an impact on him, as he had tensed up so. A smile adorned her face, resting her forehead against his.

However, his hand came up irritably, roughly smacking her away. The fairy gave a sharp cry, his hand having bent her wing. The fragile girl dropped to the grass, dazed, and hurting so much more than just physically. "Why?" she cried up at him piteously, struggling amongst the blades of grass to sit up once again. Link's fierce gaze softened, confusion contorting his features before he turned his back to her to resume walking. It hurt him to do this, but she was holding him back. Link could not allow for anything to come between him and his possible winning of Hyrule. Guilt gnawed at him, making him stop a few strides away. His hand came up to grip his hair beneath his hat in a stressed way as he sheathed his blade once more.

Turning on his heel, the young warrior returned to his friend. "I'm sorry." his voice was quiet, hardly above the volume of a mutter as he knelt down. Gingerly, he cupped his hands around Navi and slowly lifted her up again. The girl held onto his thumb on the way up, whimpering a tad during the transition onto his shoulder. "I didn't... I didn't mean to hit you." Link was confusing himself with this all, eyes dropping to the ground. Navi saw once again, the lazy forest boy curled up on his bed. She saw once again, an innocent face. "I know." her gentle, accepting voice eased his guilt yet made him so angrily confused. He had hurt her, why wasn't she upset with hm? Why did he keep her around through all of this? All she was was a barrier between he and what he wanted... but he could never desert her.

No, he would never leave his friend or hurt her again.

(The same morning; back with Zelda)

Dawn came quickly for the girl, however, Zelda had no qualms about rising. At some point during her sleep, her Sheik outfit had been replaced with a dress. Her gaze lingered on it, unsure if she should smile or not. It was a dark, midnight blue coloured one. It was of simple design, yet still maintained a deep sense of elegance. Alone, the dress was stunning, something she wasn't sure was fit for her. A self-conscious hand rose to play with her messy hair, thinking for a long moment. Well, it would be better than being naked. Resigned, the girl struggled to get it on. Her lips were pressed into a thin line by the time she'd finally got the blasted fabric figured out, finery such as this had been forgotten once she took up training as Sheik. Truly, she felt over exposed without something covering her face, her whole body for that matter.

Zelda felt naked without the familiar pressing and occasional pinching of her weapons, unsteady without her disguise. Her fingers twitched slightly, wishing she at least still had the lyre. The lyre she had been using to teach Link valuable songs, songs she could use as an excuse to see him. Her heart ached for her distant friend, eyes downcast. Perhaps this pain would not be so bad if she had only managed to tell him whom she truly was. As a child of royalty in the beginning, she had been too sheltered to have a chance to make friends with anyone. Zelda had much less time with the lessons that were pressed on her constantly, the court eager to transform her into an acceptable princess. She felt her lips curl into a soft sneer. Acceptable for what, exactly? Being married off to a suitor of her father's liking?

A scoff escaped her, arms crossing. Her fingers drummed aimlessly on her biceps, eyes staring listlessly down at the stone floors. "I suppose I have to thank him for one thing." her delicate tone was laced with dark sarcasm. "The court life seems... tedious, for lack of a better word." a slight smirk tugged at her lips. Talking aloud to herself was not an uncommon practice for her anymore. Hearing her own voice helped keep the terrible pangs of loneliness at bay, if only for those few moments in which she heard herself. Keeping a steady conversation going with herself, however, that was another matter entirely. A strained chuckle escaped her pale-rose lips, a sound familiar to her pointed ears. Now what was she to do? Before she had been so concentrated on remaining invisible, untoucheable, a true shadow.

Now, now she was trapped in this monotonous room. With absolutely nothing to distract her mind, to keep her occupied. She didn't even have a musical instrument to busy herself with. Truthfully, she could only ever play a nice tune with a lyre or ocarina. However, she'd always envied singers and performers. What a joy it would be; to have a talent you have such confidence in that you could show it off, to be able to dance and twirl and do as you wish. To make a living off it even, for that matter. Zelda found herself yearning for that, fingers pausing their tappings. "What a silly fantasy." Her tone was distant, yet it maintained a soft note of warmth. Was it truly? It wouldn't be the first time she'd imagined herself as a normal girl, and not a princess. Without the responsibilities of the court, having to look after herself.

It would be nice, Zelda mused dully. To have that privacy of being plain. "No one's eyes to watch you at all times, no pressures to run everything... certainly no mad men grabbing for a crown you do not truly want." Zelda was surprised by the disdain in her voice. Why, she'd never even had a true crack at ruling and she disliked the idea of being burden with so much responsibility. Zelda had been forced to grow up very early, especially with the power that was lurking within her. Absently, her fingers rubbed over the back of her left hand. Being the bearer of wisdom made her weary so much faster, but it could not stop her keen interest in doing the opposite of what was expected of her. Helpless little Princess Zelda would have been expected to rely purely on Impa's protection, yet she trained. Helpless little Princess Zelda would not have been able to put up the valiant fight she had when the King of Evil finally managed to figure her disguise out and collect her.

Smug pride flooded her system then, looking like a cat who'd just had two helpings of milk. "This story, however..." the fallen princess spoke to the room. "Is as old as time itself, of course. Who am I, a mere character in this never-ending tale, to try and change it to my whim?" The silence brought her answer to her. Helpless little Princess Zelda. In a slight fit of fury, she clenched her biceps tight and bit down hard on her lower lip. So much that her nails left imprints in her mildly tanned skin, so that blood dribbled down her chin from her lip. She did not like being helpless, not one bit. She did not like having to resign herself to one fate or another, it just wasn't her. Zelda was a ruler meant to be, but not by choice. She was a vessel for a power she did not know how to harness. So many things were out of her control, right down to her imprisonment in this room. Her rage softened however, allowing her arms to drop limply to her sides.

The only good side of being kept like this was that at least someone would have to check in on her here and there. Zelda wouldn't feel so lonely then, perhaps. Even Ganondorf's face would be a welcome one at times, depending on the situation on which she had to see it. An unlady-like snort escaped her. His face, welcome? "I do believe I'm going insane." Zelda announced, lazily pulling her fingers through her hair in attempt to tame it. "Talking to yourself does show signs of that." Her blood instantly ran cold, breath catching in her throat. Whom else could command such a daunting voice but the devil himself? Zelda tilted her head to the side to observe the mammoth of a man. Ganondorf's large frame took up the threshold of the door, leaning against it in a leisurely way that showed he had been there for quite a while. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, throat closing up a tad. His presence scared her, yes, intimidated her. The man had, afterall, snuck up on her even with all her training- and he overthrew her with ease.

"I do find it a shame that I have to keep you locked up so." His orange eyes betrayed nothing but boredom, glancing away from her to inspect his nails to show just how much he was worried about her trying anything. "Come to mock me, perhaps?" She turned to face him fully, a scowl on her features. It agitated her to no end that he could defeat her with such ease. "Merely to ensure you were still here. You do seem rather..." a smirk adorned his browned and weather-worn face "...starved for company." Zelda stared at him, livid. So, he had come to mock her. She bristled, fists clenching and unclenching. It would please her greatly to lash out at this insufferable man, but she knew that is what he expected of her. Her dark captor was looking for entertainment, she knew, and it was entertainment he would not get. Oh no, not from her. Zelda was quite done being a puppet for everyone. Zelda forced herself to calm down, observing him with stark indifference.

He wasn't ugly, no, but he wasn't exactly handsome either. You would have to be a blind fool to call him plain, however. Her gaze lingered on his face, his own eyes still lowered. The man had sharp features, more defined than the elven mold most Hylians had. His nose was a tad big, but it suited him well. Large noses were a physical trait of the Gerudo... along with the flaming orange hair, Zelda thought with grim amusement. The flamboyant hair colour did draw away from his Evil King appearance, if only slightly. However, everything did seem to fit together perfectly with him. Right down to those molten eyes. "Enjoying the scenery, princess?" yet another one of those damned smirks wound onto his face. "No, actually, I find the view to be rather... ghastly." Zelda shot back coldly, eyes narrowing at him. Annoyance flashed on his face, his jaw visibly clenching. "You will learn to watch your tongue, or you shall lose it." Ganondorf threatened quietly. However, this deadly tone of voice was far more effective than yelling and bellowing.

"What good could I possibly be if I were silent?"

The man bristled at her comeback, straightening up and taking a threatening step into the room. Zelda tensed as she took several steps back, heart thumping wildly in her chest, hands curling into fists involuntarily. Ganondorf paused, head cocked to the side as he observed her, a smirk lazily crawling over his features. "You let your temper reign over you, but the moment you run out of anger, you're nothing more than a coward." His tone was blunt, amused, one of his hands abruptly raising to curl around her neck. Ganondorf didn't squeeze, enjoying the fearful expression on Zelda's face far too much to go any farther, starting to chuckle. "Princess, princess, princess." Effortlessly, the Evil King jerked her up close to himself. "Do you know how easy it would be to snap your neck right now?" his head was tilted, the woman shuddering in disgust when his breath tickled the shell of her pointy ears. "What good am I to you dead?" Zelda forced herself to calm down, knowing he would not do anything to her so long as she beared the power of the Tri-Force within her. She also understood, however, that would not stop him from doing whatever he damn well pleased to her. So long as it didn't result in her death, what did he honestly care? Afterall, in Ganondorf's eyes, wasn't she nothing more than a vessel?

"I can think of many good uses for you if you were dead." The red-headed man growled, slowly tightening his hand, his laughter returning when the girl was unable to keep back a strangled sound of complaint. Greedily, his eyes took in he wide-eyed expression, how her face slowly turned red. Steeling herself, she brought her hands to his face and raked her nails down his cheeks, satisfied by the feeling of some of his skin being pulled clean off. Snarling, Ganondorf threw her harshly to the floor, eyes flashing with rage, towering over her. The ex-princess just glowered up at him, making a show of disgustedly cleaning her nails on the rug, keeping her eyes locked onto his. A similar fire burned in each of their eyes, one of determination and anger. "Intolerable wench." with that bitter remark, Ganondorf turned from her and stormed from the room. Zelda only smirked in victory when he slammed the door so hard she felt the vibrations from the floor, struggling to pick herself up again. She was definitely bruised, but wasn't in enough pain for it to be anything major. Gingerly, Zelda moved towards the door, reaching out cautiously. He was angry when he left, perhaps his rage muddled his thoughts and he left the door unguarded and unlocked? He was, after all, a mere man. Taking in a breath, she gripped the smooth handle and turned.

Delight flooded her system when it clicked open, swinging open with ease. Stepping out, she looked down the rather bare hallway with an expression of shock. Not even a guard to ensure she didn't escape? Zelda felt mildly insulted by the lack of acknowledgement of her abilities. Scowling, she made to walk forward, but we met with searing pain instead. Yelping, she jerked back, tears springing to her eyes. There was a slight ripple of light for a moment before the magic that blocked her resumed invisibility. The girl scowled fiercely, resisting the urge to stomp her foot as she shut the bedroom door again. What was she supposed to do then?

_Drop off a review, if you want! If I continue this, the next chapter will be better than this as it will be a current piece of writing done by myself. This chapter, as I said, is old and not a very good representation of my current skill levels with literature. If you want to stop by and say hi, or want some spoilers for the next chapter or story line, I would be Lady Ghirahim on Facebook! Hope to hear from some of you! With any luck, the next chapter will be a lot longer! c: 3 _


End file.
